


Not Alone

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probably PTSD, Sam is not doing so well for undisclosed reasons, Trust, reasons having to do with Dean but not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels like he's falling apart, but it's okay, because he's out of sight, no one has to watch this train wreck.</p><p>Cas would never want him to go through this alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings include Sam having some issues, undisclosed in nature. Hurt/comfort.

Sam just needs to keep his shit together, he thinks forlornly. He’s actually pretty good at doing so, usually. A Winchester trait, maybe, even if, as always, he’s the outcast because he doesn’t use whiskey to do so.

He doesn’t know why he can’t keep it together tonight.

He retreats to his room, so it’s not a total loss. Dean and Cas don’t have to watch him fall apart. There are no questions. Just a mostly-private space for Sam to shake apart in, feeling half an inch from losing his grip entirely.

There’s a knock at the door, and Sam closes his eyes, despairing. The actual last thing he could possibly want.

“Sam, may I come in?”

Sam can’t actually say no. It’s his room, but that’s a nominal designation in this household. And saying no just looks suspicious, like there’s something wrong with him. Cas will freak out.

Or worse. Not care at all. There’s always that part of Sam that worries about that.

“Course,” he says, so Cas pushes open the door slowly, poking his head inside.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” Sam says, and he thinks he even manages to pull off the smile. “Just fine. What’s up?”

Cas sighs. “You don’t need to lie to me,” he says. “I understand if you’re not always fine, Sam.”

Sam opens his mouth, gaping, not sure how to respond.

“If you’d like to talk about it…” Cas says gently.

“What good would that do?” Sam asks.

“I hear humans place a high value on talking about these things. It helps process them. It can only help, Sam. I will listen to whatever you have to say.”

“What if you don’t want to hear it?” Sam asks, because he and Cas might have this…thing…they’re starting, but Cas is Dean’s best friend and that goes a long way, it has to, and Sam knows it. He wouldn’t expect any less, Dean deserves loyal friends, but it might make it more than a little difficult for Sam to explain his problems to Cas.

“Then I will remain quiet. And listen. There’s nothing you could say that I’d be unwilling to listen to. What you’ve been through is not something I’d ignore.”

Sam’s not sure he can trust that, has heard that in the past. But he looks into Cas’ eyes, and nods. “Okay. I’ll, uh, try. Come over here?”

Cas is there immediately, cuddling into Sam’s side. “Thank you,” he says. “For trusting me. Let me help you.”

Sam takes a deep shuddering breath, and nods, curling into Cas before he starts speaking.


End file.
